Lip Balm
by Dajypop
Summary: Part of the Kirkwall University series. Aaron can't begin to understand the shape of Saemus' lip balm until he remembers how soft those lips are.


**Title:** Lip Balm  
**Author:** Daisy  
**Fandom:** Dragon Age  
**Setting:** Kirkwall University, Ancient Religions classroom, Bathroom  
**Pairing:** Ashaad/Saemus  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating:** M  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Word Count:** 2257  
**Type of Work:** One-Shot, Part of the Kirkwall University Series  
**Status:** Complete  
**Warnings:** AU - Modern AU, AU - College AU, AU - Human AU, Qunmance, Fluff, Softcore Fantasies, Anal, Oral, PWP, Lemon, Smut  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything  
**Summary:** Aaron can't begin to understand the shape of Saemus' lip balm until he remembers how soft those lips are.

**AN:** So, this is another thing inspired by actual events with my boyfriend. xD I thought it would be cute, so here it is~!

**Lip Balm******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Saemus?"

The question stirred him from the half-dazed, half-sleepy stare he'd been giving the lecturer for the last ten minutes, and he turned those pretty sky blue eyes on him with a small grunted, "What?"

"Do you have any chapstick? I'm out." The larger male questioned, violet eyes alert and intense as ever. If there was one thing the noirette couldn't figure out, it was how his boyfriend could not only be awake and alert so early, but also able to accompany him to his class to make sure he could focus.

"Uh… Yeah, I think so." Leaning over, Aaron Scott was given a rather nice view of his exposed back as his shirt rode up. Tugging it back down, he leaned back in and handed over his chapstick. The graying man beside him rose a brow; _Velvet Cupcake_. Grinning with a nervous smile, Saemus certainly looked awake, now, with a small blush on his cheeks.

"You do like your sweets." Was all he said, as he finally pulled the cap off, glancing at it before doing a double take and flat-out _staring_. The edges sloped up from the middle, almost a perfect point at the top, and a pretty little curve at the bottom. "What the- How did you-?"

When Saemus turned, however, those amethyst eyes zeroed in on soft, pouty pink lips, already no doubt coated in the sweet-smelling balm in his hand. In all honesty, he nearly dropped it, only remembering it was there when some smeared on his palm. Blinking out of his dazed reverie, he turned back to face the lecture, gazing back down at the Chapstick in his hand. Yes, the curve fit those lips just perfectly, didn't it?

He could just imagine those velvety lips pressed against his as the balm glazed his own, closing his eyes to savor the thought. Of course, thoughts of those lips only spurred more beautiful sights behind his lids. A soft noise left him as he let the image of those lips wrapped tight around him, how Saemus had spent two months practicing on just about any phallic food he could find just to fit him in his entirety down his-

"Aaron!" The hiss jolted him out of his thoughts and he turned to look at the flushed nineteen year old beside him.

"What?" He questioned, tone calm and collected as always, even if he didn't quite feel so calm right now.

"You _moaned_, dork." Saemus teased lightly, though it was obvious he was interested in what thoughts had caused such a reaction.

"Sorry. Won't happen again." Handing back the capped tube of balm, he cleared his throat a little and settled back in for the lecture. Of course, even Ancient Religions course lectures didn't seem to deter his thoughts, and they kept on flooding south. The longer he sat there and let his mind wander, the more he didn't know if he could handle the rest of the information the teacher was supplying them. A glance to his right affirmed that Saemus was having the same problem. There seemed to only be one solution.

"Grab your things." His voice was curt, rough, and growly, and it jumped the inky-haired male into action, shoving his things in his bag while Aaron tried to be more discreet (only to rush the rest of it and snap his pencil in the process). They excused themselves to the bathroom, quietly, and made their way out, the smaller male _maybe_ rushing to get out the door, with the elder lingering just to watch him move. It went without saying that he had both bags in hand as the door closed with a soft woosh of air behind them.

Aaron walked a tad stiffly down the hallway, towards the bathroom, while Saemus had to force himself to slow from a jog a couple times, before the door was open and they disappeared inside. Blue eyes quickly scanned the stalls for feet, and, once he came up empty, turned to his foreign lover with intent in his eyes. Of course, the elder got to him first, a human typhoon of strength and precision as he hefted the smaller up by his ass and nearly crushed their hips together.

With a sharp cry, the slighter male's back arched, arms instinctively wrapping around the strongly corded neck before him. Lips crashed down into his, their sizes making it a little mismatched, but it was still the most perfect experience. The way they massaged against each other, swapping the sweet taste as another loud moan left Saemus' lips open wide for the plundering.

More and more noises began to slip through as Aaron moved lower, down the other's jaw, up to his ear, down his neck to suck a deep purple mark into his collarbones, and he had never felt so anxious when about to plunder his precious little prince. Mind flashing another thought of those lips, he couldn't stop himself from suddenly dropping the younger back to the floor, with a soft utterance of, "On your knees."

Obedient as always, a guiding hand slid into that dark hair and pet over it as a reward for a job well done, while the other worked at his belt, and finally the button and zip of his pants. He could hardly ignore the little wiggle of those slightly curvy hips, a memory of that exact wiggle overlaying in his mind a naked Saemus, eager to please. A soft grunt of pleasure left him when he felt silky soft hands dive beneath his boxers, tugging out his already throbbing erection, intense eyes following a little peek of tongue as it skated over the younger's upper lip.

_Oh_, but there was nothing better than the initial swipe of that hot, slick muscle as it tasted him, his entire body tensing, coiled and prepared to strike. When it seemed his little lover wanted little more than to tease him for a bit longer, the hand on the back of his head turned insistent, pushing him forward to swallow down the head. With a pleased moan ending in a contented sigh, the elder let his head tip back as he enjoyed that wicked tongue, those teeth that had learned the proper pressure was almost none. Truly, Saemus Dumar's mouth was Heaven.

But it was his eyes, those eyes brighter than any sky in Kirkwall, that were his undoing. The way those thick lashes slowly unveiled them, and they looked up, pupils blown so wide they were almost black. As soon as that look landed on him, he gave a guttural growl, yanking on those inky locks and pulling the other's lips back so he could taste the torrent of cum he earned. The squeak the rough treatment earned was another small reward as he doubled over a little, hand resting firmly on the yellow tiled wall as he came down off his high. Eyes he hadn't realized had slipped closed finally blinked open, and the sight of pearly 'lipstick' on the other's mouth nearly made him twitch back to life. Coupled with that pouty, 'pity me and fuck me rotten' look, Aaron knew he wouldn't be getting out of this without helping his little lover.

"Come here, _Kadan_," He whispered, using that stamina he learned from a long life in the military to stay standing, leaning down to pick Saemus up off the floor. Whimpering at the touch, it was clear his fine clothes brushing sensitive skin was enough to make him twitch and shudder against his will. Settling the pale nineteen year old against the porcelain sink, he quickly readjusted himself in his own pants before working his lover's down to his knees. Two thick fingers presented themselves to his mouth, and he slurped them up like candy, giving those large, pitiful looking eyes again that nearly broke down Aaron's resolve to do this quickly.

"Mnn… Aarooon…" Another wiggle and a keening whine left him when he felt hot breath on his cock, those fingers giving for a moment just to hear his name on the smaller's lips. It sent another shiver down his spine, but he quickly busied himself to try and keep from pouncing like a dog who caught his bitch's scent. Nose slowly trailing up the vein on the underside, he gave a firm suck at the head before sliding down a little lower. The shout he earned after sucking up one ball was enough to have his hand spastically searching his bag for something to quiet Saemus' cries. He still hadn't mastered the art of the 'silent orgasm', and he knew for sure that this was going to just get _louder_.

Tugging a few sheets of college rule from his notebook, uncaring if they were blank or not, he hastily rolled them up while leaving his lover's sac nice and wet, and leveraging his legs up above his head. With a soft little noise, something almost unheard, he pressed his tongue flat against that grasping hole, feeling it twitch beneath his touch. Of course, Saemus' sudden shout and full-body jolt were nowhere near as quiet. Reaching up with the rolled papers, he pushed them into that constantly moaning mouth, a surprised squeak leaving him once more. Of course, it died quickly, evolving into another low moan as Aaron's tongue licked from one cheek to the other.

That slick muscle swirled about that grasping little tunnel, dipping in slowly and giving a few more circular movements, helping to get him wet and stretched just enough for it to still be comfortable. Of course, their activities the night before leant to it being an easier process than normal.

It wasn't until those thighs began to quiver and the soggy paper wasn't holding back any noise that the larger man finally moved, pushing Saemus nearly into the sink with his shoulders as he primed him for what was coming next. Hands searching the front pocket of the noirette's backpack, he came back with a small tube of lube, two fingers primed at his entrance and soon slick enough to proceed. This time, a loud moan was muffled by questing lips, as he did his best to prepare the other thoroughly and quickly.

Swallowing down moans and cries of ecstacy, Aaron knew he couldn't take it much longer. His little lover was on the verge of begging, and if he were to pull away the whole school was likely to hear what he possessively wanted to keep as his own. Once he was sure that his little prince was properly prepared, he finally pulled back, the corners of his mouth quirking slightly as a slick tendril of lube and saliva followed his finger. It didn't take long before he was just as ready, pressing up hard and giving a few teasing strokes between those taut globes that made the already wiggly Saemus whine and writhe some more. He couldn't possibly be expected _not_ to make him learn a little bit of patience, right?

Getting cuffed on the shoulder and an insistent moan seemed to spur him onward, however, teasing and patience lost to a carnal need even he couldn't deny any longer. Ankles pressed to his left shoulder as he gave a slow push forward, every last inch disappearing until he was seated to the root, a soft grunt of satisfaction leaving him at the tight, silken walls clamping around him. With how charged up the nineteen year old was, he knew it would be a quick feat, having counted on Saemus' oversensitized body to get them through this faster.

Slowly, almost _agonizingly_ slowly, he pulled out, letting the slight drag he knew the other loved send him into a bit of a higher pitched bout of cries. Leaning in and nipping kisses into his neck and shoulders, Aaron left a nice, harsh bite that would leave behind a purple bruise for days on his collarbones, leaving the smaller male with curled toes as a particular push shoved right up against that spongy bundle of nerves deep inside of him. Luxuriating in those noises, the elder male picked up his pace, knowing they needed to hurry up, hands moving so that one held that pert ass, and the other caged him in against the wall.

The noirette was the first to let loose, this time, giving a loud cry as he spilled his seed over his own shirt, toes curling and hands curling against the leather jacket the elder wore. Of course, that silken passage spasming around him was enough to urge a thick grunt from his mouth as he found his own climax, his entire body going stiff and his vision cutting to white. The bathroom filled with heavy panting as both men tried to catch their wits, and Saemus drug his lover's head down to give him a long kiss, once he'd spit out his makeshift gag.

It seemed that getting clean in the bathroom could only go so far, and when they finally left, Saemus had put on the extremely large coat on that Aaron usually wore around campus. A perpetual blush appeared on his pale cheeks as people whistled and made other undignified gestures at the pair, but Aaron wasn't one to let rumors spread. Going to the source, he made sure that Isabela knew _exactly_ what they had been up to, because the school's Gossip Queen needed to get her story straight.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: **Oh man, this took two days. xD Mainly because I stayed up all night writing it, the first time, and fell asleep before it was finished. But, still, I rather like this one. 8D It makes me happy.


End file.
